A Private Checkup
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Spock wants Mccoy really bad...whether Mccoy wants him or not. Some non-consentual sex, eventally turns into lemon. Mccoy may be slightly OOC, but it's the MU, so bear with me. Rated M for safety.


Doctor Mccoy is seen sitting on a stool in the Sick Bay area.

An extremely scared woman, about thirty years of age, is seen strapped to a table-bed.

She looks at the doctor with nervous, bloodshot eyes, worried about the instument in his hands.

"Now..." Mccoy says, staring her down. "We just wanna know where you hid the communicator. Just tell us that and it'll be all over. I can nurse you back to health, and you never know what can happen from there."

Mccoy take out what appears to be a knife.

"Or we can bring out that lovely brain of yours and find out the hard way...It's really your'e call..."

He smiles evilly as he prepares to pierce her forhead with the knife, as if he were cutting butter.

Just then, Spock enters the room, his beard being his defining feature.

"Compter, pause program."

The woman's nervous face is as still as a statue as Mccoy turns around and looks at the Vulcan angrily.

"It was just getting good." Mccoy says. "You better have a real good reason to interrupt my mystery simulations, Vulcan."

"I believe that I have suffered some abnormal effects from my last transport." Spock says.

"Sigh...All right, you big baby, hold on." Mccoy says, getting up from the simulated stool, taking out his scanner.

He waves it across the Vulcan, not knowing that Spock's eyes are on him, not the scanner.

"Your'e none the worse for wear." Mccoy says. "If this is some kind of joke, you aren't funny."

"That would be illogical. I am not one for humor." Spock says.

"You certainly aren't, you hobgoblin..." Mccoy says.

"Can you repeat that phrase, Doctor?" Spock says, edging his hand towards his Agonizer.

"You certainly aren't...sir." Mccoy says with a smirk.

"Not to be rash, Doctor, but I believe you are mistaken aout your diagnosis." Spock says, stroking his beard for a second. "I seek a more...private...checkup. Please meet me in my quarters in 2 hours."

"Spock, I'm a doctor, but I don't take house calls." Mccoy says.

Spock takes out his Agonizer and pins the Doctor against the wall of the simulated Sick Bay with his superior Vulcan strength.

He moves the Agonizer near the Doctor's eyes, moving his thumb to out it on it's highest setting.

Mccoy's eyes grow wide as he reconsiders.

"Ok, ok! Fine! But just this once..." Mccoy screams as Spock pockets the Agonizer and drops Mccoy to the ground.

Spock then leaves the room, leaving a very bewildered Mccoy alone in the Holodeck as he sits down on his stool.

A slightky broken smile re-enters his face.

"Computer, resume program."

* * *

Scenes switch to Spock's quarters.

The room is clean and tidy, pink rose petals litter the floor as Spock is seen looking himself in the mirror.

"This should prove a most...stimulating night."

He takes off all of his clothes but his undergarments.

He takes his Agonizer and his Phaser out from the pocket of his pants and half-sits on the bed, staring at the door patiently.

A beeping sound is heard as Mccoy enters the room.

"Ok, Spock. Where are y-?"

Mccoy looks arouns as he sees the room's modifications.

He see Spock laying on the bed, an Agonizer in one hand and a Phaser in the other.

Spock points the phaser at Mccoy as the Doctor instinctively puts his hands up.

"Close the door..." Spock says.

Mccoy pushes a button as the door closes.

"Computer, activate voice code restriction." Spock says. "Science Officer Spock, Alpha clearance."

"VOICE CODE APPROVED. ACCESS TO CURRENT LOCATION ONLY APPROVED BY MATCHING VOICE SIGNATURE AND PRE-SET PASSCODE OR OVERRIDE BY HIGHER RANKING ORDER. PROCEED?"

"Affirmative." Spock says.

"CONFIRMED. CODE NOW ACTIVE."

"Spock, why are you sealing the doors?" Mccoy asks half-nervous, half-annoyed. "If your'e gonna kill me, just do it normally. Nobody's gonna ask any questions."

"I am well aware of the regulations and standards of the ISS Enterprise, Doctor." Spock says. "However, what I am about to do may seem illogical to most, so it must be done privately."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Mccoy says.

"Remove your clothes." Spock says.

Mccoy's eyes become wide as silver dollars as he processes the order.

"Come again?" Mccoy asks.

"Remove your clothes, except your undergarments." Spock says, a little annoyed.

"S-Spock, isn't that a little-?" Mccoy starts.

"You are hardly in the position to ask questions. Now I will not repeat my order. Strip!" Spock says, pointing the Phaser at Mccoy more clearly.

"Ok, ok, already." Maccoy says.

Mccoy proceeds to take his shirt off as he eyes Spock nervously.

For all he knows, the Vulcan could shoot him at any time. And he wouldn't think twice.

The Doctor throws his shirt on the ground, then begins to take off his shoes and sokcs, the finally begins to unbuckle his pants.

Mccoy loosk at Spock with a "really?" look.

Spock give him a nod, ushering him on.

Eventually, Mccoy's in his underwear, standing at his original position.

"Ok, i'm in my underwear. Mind telling me why?" Mccoy says, half-nervous, half-angry.

Spock gets up from the bed and points his Agonizer at Mccoy, throwing his Phaser on the ground.

"Call for help, and I'll use this." Spock says, turning the Agonizer to it's highest setting.

"Ask too many questions, and I will use the device." Spock says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Attemot any resistance, and I will kill you." Spock says, staring the Doctor straight in the eyes.

Mccoy's nervousess increases twofold as he eyes the Phaser on the ground.

"Do not be illogical." Spock says. "Resistance is suicide. Even you should be aware of this, Doctor."

"W-What are you going to do to me, Spock?" Mccoy says.

"You shall see." Spock says.

The Vulcan picks up Mccoy with his incredible strength (Some effort due to the Doctor's struggling) and throws him on the bed, pinching the Doctor's pressure point to knock him out.

Mccoy wakes up, unable to move his arms.

Spock is seen by his mirror, as he notice the Doctor's awakening.

"At last." Spock says. "My patientence was growing thin. It has been an hour since your'e collapse. Note that your'e arms are restrained, and your's legs useless."

"Spock, what is this all about?" Mccoy says. "Is this about the hobgoblin quip? I was annoyed, ok? I'm sorry, dammit!"

"Oh no, you have performed no transgression against me." Spock says. "This is of another reason entirely."

Spock moves onto the bed and lays on top of the Doctor seductively, his face in a half-smile.

He looks at the Doctor nonchalantly and whispers in his ear.

"I want you..."

Mccoy's eyes practically burst out of their sockets as he looks at the Vulcan pleadingly.

"Please, Spock! No! I...I'm sure I could find you another victim! Please, not me, Spock!"

Spock looks at Mccoy with satisfaction.

"There is a zero percent chance that I will ever find an individual like yourself, Doctor." Spock says, running his finger acroos Mccoy's shirtless frame.

Mccoy calms down ever so slightly when he hears this, despite the finger probing his chest.

"Why me, Spock?" Mccoy asks. "You know I prefer women!"

"That can be changed easily..." Spock says.

Spock runs his hand down Mccoys' body, past his ribs...

"Spock, please stop!"

Spock, with his free hand, takes the Agonizer that was laying on the bed from the struggle and points it at Mccoy.

"You can either enjoy this..." Spock says. "Or this can be the most painful night of your existence. The choice is yours, Doctor."

Spock keeps the Agonizer near Mccoy as he runs a hand down Mccoy's undergarments, stopping near Mccoy's member.

"S-Spock..." Mccoy says in half-ecstasy, forgetting himself.

Spock briefly moves his hand inside the area where a bulge is seen.

He then takes the hand out, and looks at Mccoy.

Mccoy is still nervous, but more relaxed.

Spock then pulls on the underwear as he removes it from Mccoy's body, pulling it off from Mccoy's legs.

Spock then looks at Mccoy again.

The Doctor is somwhat humiliated and nervous, yet relaxed.

"If I put the Agonizer down, will you behave yourself?" Spock asks.

Mccoy meekly nods, his eyes still nervous, focused on Spock's every move.

Spock places the Agonizer nearby him.

"Just enjoy yourself, Doctor." Spock says, a smirk on his face. "It's really all you are able to do at this point."

Spock then examines Mccoy's member, as if studying it.

"Pretty adequate for a Terran..." Spock says. "Average for Vulcan standards, but it should do nicely."

"Spock, are you gonna-? Mccoy starts. "Ahhh!"

Spock lightly licks the shaft of Mccoy's penis as Mccoy shudders with delight and nervousness at the same time.

"Aaaah...Oooohh..."

Spock then places the member in his mouth, sending his head up and down Mccoy's shaft, the top of the penis inside Spock's mouth.

"Oh, wow..." Mccoy says, moaning in pleasure.

This continues for a good ten minutes.

"S-Spock...I'm going to..."

Spock, sensing the end is near, places the whole member in his mouth as Mccoy finallys comes, the liquids erupting in Spock's mouth.

Spock swallows, then looks at Mccoy, who is relaxed due to the service.

"Was it pleasurable, Doctor?" Spock asks.

Mccoy looks at Spock.

"I never thought I'd be saying this to you of all people, but...Wow, you know what youre doin'!" Mccoy says, slightly relieved.

"Well, there is still something that will transpire." Spock says.

"Does it involve me gettin' out of these chains anytime soon?" Mccoy asks.

"No." Spock replies. "Whether you enjoy this or not will be determined by your'e threshhold for pain."

"Pain? What are you talkin' abo-? Oh, no..." Mccoy says.

"Based on what I've read about Terran mating rituals, I've discovered an alternative method of pleasure that be attained by members of the same gender, since conventional mating is impossible..." Spock says.

"Spock, do you realize what your'e saying?" Mccoy asks.

"I most certainly do, Doctor." Spock says. "I shall penetrate your..."

"I know...I get it..." Mccoy says. "Look, I thank you for the...service, but raping me is a step too far."

"It shall happen whether you wish it to or not." Spock says. "I am in control here, and I will not tolerate insubordination. Do you forget that I possess the Agonizer?"

Mccoy looks pleadingly at Spock, only for the Vulcan to proceed to remove his own undergarments.

Mccoy looks in front of him as Spock's member becomes visible.

It's precisely double the length of the Terran's own.

"Spock, That thing's almost as big as a horse's." Mccoy says. "A Terran can't take that much pressure from something that big. They'd die."

"The Vulcan physique is radically different from a Terran's. I assure you, the chances of you dying are zero percent." Spock replies.

Spock then proceeds to fondle his member for about a minute, it becoming erect soon after.

"W-Wait a minute, Spock!"

Spock forcibly lifts Mccoy's legs up, beginning to insert his member into Mccoy'd anus.

No...no...noooo...nooooooo, pleeeeease...AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mccoy screams in pain as the member's size begins to take it's toll.

Outside of Spock's quarters, Mccoy's ear-splitting scream is heard by Chekov and Sulu, who proceed to ignore it and promptly leave the area.

Spock finally manage to insert his entire member into Mccoy, the member stable.

Mccoy begins to calm down as Spock's insertion is complete.

"I apologize for the pain, Doctor. Terran reproductive organs cannot usually withstand the...benefits of my people's. However, since I am half-Terran, my member is unusually small compared to a standard Vulcan male's." Spock says, slightly embarassed, also trying to maintain his position.

Mccoy breathes heavily from the pain and the sensation.

Spock then begins to perform extremely slow pelvic thrusts, Mccoy breathing slightly, taking it.

The thrusts begin to increase in speed, Mccoy's pain with it.

"Tch...Aaah...Oooh...Errr...Oww!"

The thrusts then reach intense speeds, the two males breathing and panting heavily due to the sensation.

A knock is then heard at the door.

"Mr. Spock?"

Spock tells Mccoy to hush.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock says.

"May I come in?" Kirk asks.

"Please try again later, Captain...I am...indisposed..."

"With what?"

"Personal business, Captain."

"Very well, then. Carry on."Kirk says.

The Captain is seen walkinga way, then turns around again.

"Computer, open the d0ors to Spock's quarters." Kirk says.

"ERROR...VOICE DOES NOT MATCH VOICE-CODE TYPE AUTHORIZED."

"Computer, Override Voice-Code restriction. Captain James T. Kirk, Omega level, code 345672345."

"OVERRIDE CONFIRMED. DOORS OPEN."

Kirk enters the room to see the two males on top of each other.

"Oh, ok..." Kirk says. "You should've just told me, Mr. Spock."

Mccoy sees this as a opportunity.

"Jim! You've gotta help me!" Mccoy says.

"Carry on, Mr. Spock." Kirk says with a smirk, leaving the two.

"Computer, resume voice code restriction, though add James T. Kirk to the list of possible exceptions."

CONFIRMED. RESTRICTION RE-APPLIED."

"Damn!" Mccoy says.

Spock looks at him, awaiting an explaination, holding Mccoy's legs sloghtly harder out of anger.

"Ugh...fine, finish it...You've already started..." Mccoy says.

"Now your'e behaving logically." Spock says.

Spock resumes, even harder than before.

The process continues on for 20 minutes more.

Soon after, Mccoy just lies there, in ecstasy.

"Whoa...In all my years as a doctor...That was one of the best chemistry lessons I ever had..." Mccoy says.

"Well, I am still...fully functional, Doctor. Your checkup was most helpful." Spock says.

Spock undoes the Doctors restraints and hands Mccoy his clothes.

"I can't believe you..." Mccoy says. "Why me, Spock?"

"The logic of it escapes me." Spock says. "For a being who possesses no logic, something about you attracts me."

"Oh, thank you." Mccoy says sarcastically.

Minutes later, the officers have their clothes on and equipment restored.

Mccoy tries to rush out of the room, but Spock pins him to the wall once more.

"Now what?" Mccoy asks.

"What occured here tonight shall be kept between us and the Captain." Spock says.

"That's one thing we can agree on." Mccoy says.

"Also, Thi shall occur every week on this day from now on, understand?" Spock says.

"EVERY week?" Mccoy asks.

"If, for any reason, you are not present in my quarters at the designated time, I shall find you...and torture shall become synonymous with your name. Understood?" Spock asks.

"Y-Yes." Mccoy says.

"Good. Now leave." Spock says, showing Mccoy out.

As Spock proclaimed, it happened every week on the same day.

Eventually, the attraction became mutual, Mccoy developing feelings for the Vulcan himself.

Kirk knew, and modified their schedules to fit it in, unless the mission was important, that is.

Mccoy is seen last time as he sits on a stool, an announcemnet rings out.

"Dr. Mccoy, this is Science Officer Spock. I require my weekly checkup."

"Looks like it's that time of the week..."Mccoy says wearily as he edges towards Spock's quarters, knowing just what to expect.


End file.
